


I'm Looking For Affection In All The *Right Places

by natelliotx6



Category: AHS - Fandom, AHS 1984 - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story 1984
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hah gay, Ryan Murphy really hates us, Semi-Canon Compliant, So I have to supply alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natelliotx6/pseuds/natelliotx6
Summary: It takes Brooke a while to realize she feels the same way, but once she does, she decides to do second take of her kiss with Montana.





	I'm Looking For Affection In All The *Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> oh chief, so we all know montana is kiNdA mEaN and is dating r*chard and wants her dead lmfao, but not here! :) STOP HURTING BABY BROOKE THOMPSON CHALLENGE! i nominate ryan murphy to participate.
> 
> so anyway, i know i write like a monotone seventh grader, i'm sorry :( but i felt the need to rewrite this scene with my own imagination because i really hate how it played out
> 
> title inspired bt "affection" by BETWEEN FRIENDS

It’d been exactly 22 minutes since Montana Duke kissed her. She sat on the back steps of the cabin, not knowing what to do. Were these feelings real, or did she just need to feel loved again? Brooke contemplated, and decided on the first. Brooke hadn’t opened up to anyone about her past before, and couldn’t even dream of telling her story to someone she’d known for such a short time. But it was Montana-- and Brooke couldn’t come up with any other explanation for that, other than feeling safe, warm, and comfortable around her. 

Brooke couldn’t stop thinking about it; the kiss was short, and probably didn’t mean anything to Montana, she thought. And she definitely messed it up by the way she reacted. Brooke rested her head upon her hands, still trying to figure out what to do. All of the guys probably wanted Montana, and when they first met, she clearly stated that she wasn’t lesbian. Was it just a friendship kiss, that Brooke inflated because she wanted it to mean something? Do those even exist? It probably didn’t mean anything, but on the off chance that it did, she had to tell the other girl. And so, she set out to do that. But as the entire universe knew, Brooke was too shy to do it. So she sat and waited for a few more minutes, hoping to gain the confidence. It just had to be a 10 second burst of confidence; just rush in and kiss her again. But nope, she couldn’t muster even that up. So a few more minutes of sitting it was. 

After her watch showed 35 minutes since the kiss, she decided that it had to be done. And so, she stood up and opened the cabin door, seeing that Montana hadn’t moved from the spot since it happened. She slowly walked over and sat back in the same place that she was seated at the prior event. Montana’s eyes followed Brooke as she walked across the room, but she mainly looked at the other girls shoes, not able to look her in the eye.

“Montana…” she started softly.

“I’m really sorry Brooke. I know it wasn’t right and you don’t feel that way, and I completely ruined everything. We don’t have to talk about it. “ she said, still looking at the other girls shoes. Brooke hadn’t exactly kissed anyone other than her ex-fiance, so she was just about clueless, but she tried her best. She cupped Montana’s face, and looked her fawn colored eyes. It took a second, but Montana finally reached her gaze and stared back at her. Brooke gave a small smile, and redid their kiss from earlier, hoping and wishing that it was better this time.


End file.
